A Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) driver mainly includes a gate driver and a data driver, wherein the gate driver converts input clock signals by a shift register and applies the converted signals to gate lines of a liquid crystal display panel.
As shown in FIG. 1, an Amorphous Silicon Gate (ASG) driving circuit in the related art includes a plurality of cascaded gate drivers, wherein an output end of each gate driver is connected to a corresponding gate line to output a gate driving signal. For the gate driving circuit controlled by the four-phase clock signals in FIG. 1, a Reset signal input end of a n-th stage gate driver is connected with an output end of a (n+2)th stage gate driver, for example, the Reset signal input end of a first-stage gate driver is connected with the output end G3 of the third-stage gate driver. For the gate driving circuit controlled by the eight-phase clock signals in FIG. 2, the Reset signal input end of a n-th stage gate driver is connected with an output end of a (n+4)th stage gate driver.
As shown in FIG. 3, when the ASG circuit is controlled by the eight-phase clock signals, before the Reset signal of each stage is reset, voltages output by the output ends Gate n−3, Gate n−2, Gate n−1 and Gate n of the four adjacent stages of gate drivers are shown in the figure, and there is an overlapping area among the voltages output by the output ends Gate n−3, Gate n−2, Gate n−1 and Gate n of the gate drivers, which results in unnecessary charging of pixel 30, wherein 31 is normal charging of pixel. When the ASG circuit is turned on, liquid crystal molecules are charged and discharged, and energy is consumed during the charging and discharging processes, so unnecessary charging and discharging would lead to consumption of energy.
Therefore, when the gate driving circuit is configured with a plurality of clock signals in the related art, there is an overlapping area among the voltages output by the output ends of the gate drivers, thus leading to unnecessary charging of pixel and consumption of energy.